Valkyries
The 'Valkyries '''are the female warriors responsible for taking warriors to the Valhalla upon their death in the mortal realm. One of the Valkyries is described as having a beautiful long braided hair, carrying a shiny sword and a shield. In the God of War series The Valkyries are servants of Odin, set to choose half of the warriors killed in battle to take them to Valhalla, where every warrior fights and feasts until the day of the Ragnarök. If a warrior declines the call of the Valkyrie and engages her in battle, the warrior will be burnt by the intensity of the fight and be doomed to forever roam the mortal realm as a Draugr. God of War (2018) The Valkyries encountered in the game have become corrupted by a curse. It is up to Kratos and Atreus to defeat them in order to lift that curse. The Valkyries are a sidequest of the game and there are nine different locations to find them. The first eight locations are revealed upon completing the main story but can still be accessed by discovering them. You will also need the Chisel to unlock the Hidden Chamber of Odin and six of the Valkyries, which is obtained during the story. It is recommended to complete the main journey before fighting them as they are powerful warriors. The ninth Valkyrie location can only be accessed once you’ve defeated the other eight and taken their helmets to the Council of Valkyries, on the north side of Lake of Nine. This will summon the Valkyrie Queen. Each Valkyrie in God of War has its own fighting style and you’ll need to adapt accordingly. They all have high resistance and are resistant to burn, frost, shock, weaken and rage. Be ready for a long, drawn-out fight. Gunnr Gunnr is a Blade User, whose specialty is using her wings and scythe to fight and cut you. She has four normal attacks. She is located in a Hidden Chamber of Odin near Thamur's Corpse in Midgard. Geirdriful Geirdriful is a Shooter Valkyrie located in a Hidden Chamber of Odin at The Foothills in Midgard. She can cause an frost eruption (an area attack). She also capable of grappling (but it's not nearly as devastating as Rota) and launching different types of projectile. Eir Eir is a Defender Valkyrie located in The Mountain in Midgard. She will use her wings/shield to block your attacks and use her mace to hit you with an area of effect attack and blind you with light. In the air she will use her scythe and dash at you. Kara She is a Summoner Valkyrie who is located in the Hidden Chamber of Odin near The River Pass in Midgard. She is maybe the easiest Valkyrie in the game and fighting her is a good way to check if you have the equipment to attack the other ones. She utilizes spikes and lightning-fast disk projectiles. She is also the only Valkyrie who summons Draugr to aid her in combat. Rota Rota is a Grappler Valkyrie located in a Hidden Chamber of Odin in Helheim. She will yell before hurling herself at you to grapple you and deal big damage, either from the front or from the sky. She has an additional spinning attack she charged before launching. Olrun Olrun is an Dodger Valkyrie located in Alfheim. She is one of the quicker Valkyries and has many un-blockable moves that can do devastating damage.She spins to throw multiple feathers at you, dash at you to spin or attack normally. She can also fall from the sky on you in the same way as Rota. As she is really nimble you will have difficulties touching her. Prepare for a long battle, if you do not have the required damage to finish her. Gondul She is a Fire Valkyrie who is the main focus of Trial VI on Muspelheim. She can attack by causing lava eruptions on the arena. Hildr She is an Ice Valkyrie who is located within the labyrinth on Niflheim. She can attack by launching an array of ice shards, which will inflict Frost damage. The battle against her takes place within the cursed mist. Sigrun Sigrun, The Valkyrie Queen, has every move the other eight warriors did, except for the summoning ability. In addition to this, all of her abilities are empowered and do significantly more damage than their counterparts. The battle is difficult as she's unpredictable and can one shoot you even in the lower difficulties. Defeating her will grant you the trophy "Chooser of the Slain". Trivia * The word "Valkyrie" comes from the Old Norse "''valkyrja", meaning "Chooser of the slain". __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Norse Mythology Category:Warriors Category:Females Category:God of War (2018)